


Spell Reversals are Hard

by minamiren



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humor, but it's pretty hilarious so, i didn't even know this was a ship, until i wrote it, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiren/pseuds/minamiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus and Roxy find Mom Lalonde's spellbook somewhere. Shenanigans ensue. Enough said.</p>
<p>Warning: This may or may not be serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell Reversals are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Well, [slamandjampora](http://slamandjampora.tumblr.com) has requested a croxy minific in which 'they are absolute dorks with wizards and they try a spell in Roxy's mom's book and fun times happen,' so here goes!

“Hey doll, do you mind telling me why this book looks like someone just smashed the keys of their keyboards on it, and then wrote elaborate descriptions with too many big words?”

Roxy turned around in her computer chair. “I hope you know that I- holy shit, where did you find that?”

Cronus had _somehow_ managed to just stumble across one of her mother’s spellbooks. One of those TOP SECRET spellbooks that Mom keeps locked up in TOP SECRET places.

“Uh…” Cronus looked at the book, then up at Roxy. “It was on the kitchen table?”

Roxy stares. “Dude, you gotta be the luckiest person on Earth. That’s Mom’s spellbook. With like, real life spells! I congratulate you,” she says, extremely impressed.

“I do?” he asks, then grins. “I mean- yeah. Totally the luckiest person on Earth and Alternia. I fot you, didn’t I?” he waggles his eyebrows, and Roxy punches his shoulder.

“Wow, shut up,” she says with a roll of her eyes. “And hand me the spellbook.” She snatches it out of his hands and starts flipping through the pages eagerly.

“There’s gotta be something good in here,” she mutters, quickly scanning through the pages.

Change water into wine…good, but probably not something she should be doing anymore.

Flying? Eh, more John’s cup of tea.

Shrinking? Nah.

Growing? Nope.

…

“How bout that one?” Cronus asks, stopping her and pointing to a spell just before she flipped the page.

She frowns and scans over it. “It doesn’t really say what it does,” she says slowly. The page was mysteriously blank, containing only a spell and a reversal spell, with elaborate art all around it.

“That’s the point. It’s what makes it fun,” he says and snickers. “Plus I thought it looked cool.”

“It says to cast on a person,” Roxy reads and grins at Cronus. She raises her hand and holds it up, fingers splayed. “Are you ready?”

Cronus’s eyes widen. “What, no, don’t cast it on m-“

Roxy reads the spell, and Cronus disappears in a poof of grey smoke.

Roxy’s eyes widen. A frog was sitting on her floor. Cronus ribbits. Roxy screams.

Then cracks up laughing.

“A frog! You turned into a fuckin _frog!"_ She’s dying laughing, tears already on her face.

Cronus hops until he sees himself in the mirror, and he promptly falls over comically. “Turn me back, I’m hideous,” he moans.

“Seems like you turned into what you are on the inside,” Roxy snickers. “A frog.”

“That’s just plain mean,” Cronus objects. “Turn me back,” he begs.

“I doubt that I can,” she teases.

“Yes you can! You said there was a reversal spell!” he says in return- there has to be a way back.

She looks down and reads it slowly. “Well…it’s not really a spell, per se,” she says slowly.

“What is it?!”

“Instructions. This spell is some sort of fuckin Prince Charming knockoff, holy shit. You gotta find someone to kiss you in the next ten minutes, or you’re done stuck that way.”

Cronus looks up at her hopefully. “Please?”

Roxy shakes her head. “I ain’t kissing no frog.”

“But I’ll be stuck as a slimy frog forever!” he whines.

Roxy groans before leaning down and picking him up, narrowing her eyes as she stares at the frog in her hands. “For the record: I do not want to do this.”

“I can’t be a frog anymore!” Cronus complains.

“I have the weirdest boner right now,” Roxy responds with a waggle of her eyebrows, then leans forward and kisses him.

She immediately drops Cronus- mostly because he suddenly got much too big for her to hold.

“Blugh! You taste disgusting!”

Cronus smirks. “That’s not what you said last night, babe,” he says, slinging an arm around her shoulders casually.

Roxy punches him in the shoulder again. “I will turn you back into a frog, and won’t turn you back.”

Cronus shuts up after that.

**Author's Note:**

> That was incredibly fun.
> 
> [minamiren](http://minamiren.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more of that- and other stuff.


End file.
